


Solitude

by TetraTerantula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraTerantula/pseuds/TetraTerantula
Summary: The lone survivor of the slaughter of his people, the alien seeks revenge. As the stars align, he prepares his final move against the plunderers of his people.





	Solitude

The lone survivor of the fallen race of aliens stood in his spaceship, watching as the stars came together to form what would be a once in a lifetime, no, once in a millennia event. It had been a thousand years since the slaughter of his people- a thousand years since the colourful lights in the vast void that is space were seen together. He piloted his starship towards the people who have destroyed countless civilizations- drove so many planets to extinction, just because of their endless greed and inability to change. They exhausted their own resources long ago, and after pillaging most of the life that they could have possibly killed, their own species was failing.

Every planet they have plundered would have made their own green and lush for ten years, at most. They blasted through their resources, and refused to take action until it was too late. Their oceans had risen, their sky heated up, until every last drop of water was gone and the surface of their world turned to rock and sand. The last billionaires of the planet survived for longer than you might think- and they survived to this day. But that would change, on this fateful day. 

A thousand years with a grudge. A thousand years all alone. For a thousand years, this alien had waited for the stars to be in the right position, to make sure  _ they _ paid the price. The ship was powered by star power, see, and could travel faster than lightspeed, given the stars were in the right locations. And they almost were. And soon, revenge for all of the plundered planets would be taken.

The alien had arrived. The pitiful planet of sand and stone- it wouldn’t be there for much longer. The weapons on the ship charged up and fired. The screams of those below never reached his ears, but he could imagine. The large crevice that the weapon left in its wake nearly split the planet in two, and the heat that came from it would surely kill whatever pitiful life remained. The alien was grateful- he had gotten revenge for his planet and for all of the others- and could die in peace. A thousand years couldn’t be good for anything, even an alien. And so with the sun gleaming off his armour and the planet torn in two, the final survivor watched as the halves of the sand and stone sphere drifted apart, into the vacuum of space. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is creative practice for literature class, and any and all critism is welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
